Out From Under
by wonderland77
Summary: The first part of every story holds so much information, while holding so much more back at the same time. I thought I was so smart, I knew everything. He showed me I was nothing but a fool. But he helped me grow at the same time. Rated for language


**(A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story here. Please let me know how you like it!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

We met December 20th of last year. I only remember because it was Kagome's wedding day and that date had been drilled into my head for the past year. I had heard mention of his name before, flying out of her mouth and passing my hears before I could even guess he woud have some part of my life someday. I didn't know anything then. I didn't know his favorite colors (red and black), his favorite band (All That Remains), or his favorite food (practically anything take out). I didn't know his birthday, his age, or his eye color. I didn't know of all the thoughts that creep up into his mind, usually under their own control and compell him to shut everyone out of his life. I didn't know his insecurities, his fears, or the problems he faced. I didn't know he could potentially have to power to completely tear me down and pick up all the pieces and put me back together again, all in a few months time. No. I didn't know anything.

But what if I had some insight then? Would I make all the same choices? Let's say someone comes up to me and tells me everything this year was to bring for Miroku and I. The struggles, the tears, the confusion. The laughs, the glances across a room, the feeling of his hand gripping the skin on the back because we both feel so much pleasure we can barely handle it. The way I became so completely addicted to the feeling i get when my cell phone receives a simple text message. The overwhelming burst of joy I felt when it was from him. Or the dread when it wasn't.

It's amazing how much you don't know at the begining. And it's even more amazing how easy it is to jump right in, as if you really knew all along.

* * *

**Chapter One: **

"I don't know, Kagome. Do you really need candles floating in the pool?" I asked into the phone.

On the other side, Kagome sighed, "Yes, Sango! It's my wedding day! It has to be exactly as I pictured it when I was a little girl! It's the only wedding I'll ever get!"

_Not in today's society, _I thought. Instead, I grabbed my coffee off the counter and took a much need drink as she babbled on about ribbons, cakes, guest lists, gowns and all the other bullshit drilled into my skull for the past year.

When Inuyasha proposed to her last year, apparantly, not only was it agreed they would be married, but that I would take a first hand roll in planning it. I never got the memo. But I did get lucky (damn lucky) when Kagome announced they will have a simple wedding, both families and a few close friends will attend, and it will be held in Kagome's parent's backyard. And, while Kagome declared I would have been her first choice as the Maid Of Honor, they have agreed to not have a wedding party. Thank God.

Kagome found her way back to the first topic, floating candles, and was continuing that rant and I took this opportunity to do what I do best: Let the bride have her way.

"Okay, I'll run to the store and buy some candles this afteroon. Sound good?"

* * *

Kagome and I have been friends since middle school. But we became best friends in high school when both guys we were dating were best friends. Her relationship was short lived (like most in high school), but I stayed with that guy all through high school and beyond. I actually thought I was going to marry him. I was so naive.

Ugh. More on that soon.

Anyway, after Kagome and that guy (God help me, I can't even remember his name) broke up, we stayed best friends. No one seemed to ever get me like she did, even though we were total opposites (she's so freaking happy and peppy...I'm not so much). We cheered together at football games, from the stands of course (neither one of us was flexible enough to make cheer squad), compared grades at the end of semesters, and counciled each other through countless boyfriend dramas. Junior year, she missed her chemistry exam to sit with me in the nurses office when I thought I was pregnant (no make-ups, brought her mark down a whole letter grade). I ditched my boyfriend at our Senior Prom (and missed every dance and photo opp) to sit with Kagome in the girls' restroom in a tiny stall while she cried over her ex boyfriend and his date. Ah yes, Kag and I know drama.

We graduated high school and planned to move on the bigger and better things. Yeah, that never happened. We went to community college (which I later dropped out of) and worked part time in between hanging out. Life was good, until it wasn't anymore.

Kagome met Inuyasha at some party that I missed on a count of work. We had never seen him around before, him being 2 years older than us was a factor. He seemed to come out of nowhere and steal my best friend's heart. He was dark, a little dangerous looking and not exactly the friendlist person, and although he is diferent when you actually get to know him, this new relationship didn't sit well with Kagome's totally conservative parents. Long story short - Kagome's parents demand a break up, they get married instead. One relationship begins as another ends.

The break up between Hijo and I was a nasty one. Seems like I woke up one day and realized the past 3 years were a lie and I didn't want to be with him anymore. I talked to my mom about it, who was always the wisest woman I've known, and before I knew what was happening, I was giving "The Talk". That was a first. I didn't sleep that night, or the next. I went through a period of complete insecurity and denial and it took all my will power not to call him and beg for him back. In the end, though, I made it.

That was a month ago. Now, Hijo and I still talk and are trying to be "friends". Great, right?

* * *

As I wandered through the aisles of the market searching out the floating candles that will sabotage Kagome and Inuyasha's future if not present at this wedding, I couldn't help but notice all the couples around me. Why is love in the air lately? I'm not sure but the fumes are making me light-headed.

Even driving down the streets to Kagome's house I noticed the pairs of people drving along beside me or walking up the street for an early evening stroll.

"Hello?" I called into Kagome's one bedroom apartment, letting myself in and tossing my keys onto the table, "Got your candles."

"Finally!" Kagome sighed, getting up from the couch and meeting me halfway. I settled into my chair at her dining table and watched as she inspected the candles from every angle. "Oh, my God. I love the detail on here. You see those little swirly things? Beautiful!"

"Did you expect any less?"

She thought while pouring chips into a bowl, "No. Actually."

I smiled as she set the bowl between us and settled into her chair. Old times, good times.

We ate our dinner of choice in silence for a few minutes before I asked, "Talk to your parents today?"

She rolled her eyes, "They're coming around. And they promised to be on their best behavior. I mean, the wedding is in their back yard, and everyone will be there. They wouldn't cause a scene. Although I'm sure they would throw a party bigger than my entire wedding if I was to call the whole thing off."

I laughed and nodded my head. Some things are just so true.

* * *

After another bowl of chips, a move to the living room couch, and 2 Made For TV movies, our last night of being an 'Us' was quickly coming to a close as the time was approaching that her and Inuyasha would become a 'We'. She clicked off the TV as the credits from our last movie rolled down the screen and we both sat in silence for a few minutes, lost in our own thoughts. I smirked and looked up at her.

"You know, if you get nervous tomorrow, we still have our signal."

She looked at me quizically before doubling over in laughter. "Omigosh! I totally forgot about that! How did that start?"

"I think we were talking about when I get married to Hijo." My nose wrinkled in disgust.

"That's right! That's right!" She giggled, "You would be at the alter, and I would be your Maid Of Honor,"

"And, if I changed my mind when I got up there, I would drop my bouquet!"

"And I would have a heart attack! Or yell fire! Or anything to get us out of there!" She fell over on the couch in laughter.

I watched my best friend, as flashbacks of the last 7 years filled my mind. God, I was going to miss her.

As she composed herself I gathered my things and grabbed my keys off the table, "I better get going. We have a big day tomorrow."

She nodded slowly and followed me to the door. I stopped just outside the doorway and turned and faced her. But instead of looking at her, I looked behind her. Into an apartment I felt as comfortable in as my own. It was so weird to think that after tomorrow, it will be Inuyasha's home too. And they will begin their life together right here, where Kagome and I are ending it.

"You'll always be my best friend." Kagome said, looking right at me.

I forced a smile, "Well, duh. You can't survive without me."

She laughed and pulled me into a hug, "Damn right. See you tomorrow."

As I walked down her stairs to my car, I paused at looked up to see her bedroom light click off. Must be so easy to let go of one thing when your moving right into another. As for me, she was the only thing I had.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Please and Thank You! :)**


End file.
